The Eighth Day of Christmas
by Ficalicious
Summary: What could Eric's gift to Pam be? And what will Pam do with it once she recieves it? Rated M for sMut and leMons. Eric/Sookie/Pam. Language, dominance and bondage.


**The Eighth Day of Christmas**

**On the eighth day of Christmas my gift to Pam will be…**

**Eric/Pam/Sookie**

**For the lovely ****teewhy1977**** and her merry band of fic reading girls! At your request, I have stepped out of my usual style and written something a little bit dirtier. Its not as good as I think I could have done it, and I apologise. It's the first time I've tried writing dirty talk and master/mistress stuff. Hope it is to your liking. Thanks again to everyone for all the wonderful reviews!**

**This is the eighth in a series of one shots. My Christmas present to you, dear reader. They will all be different parings etc. I am posting them separately because of this. I hope you read them all and enjoy them. They are meant to be a bit of fluff/smut for the Christmas season. If you have a pairing you would like to request, send it through with a review. Your Christmas present to me can be LOTS AND LOTS of reviews! Keep the Christmas season alive. Oh, and I don't own them. That could be Alan Ball's present to me….**

Chains clinked as Sookie moved slowly. There was a cool breeze blowing, causing her nipples to become erect and her skin to tighten with goose bumps. There was snow in the air, as was common this close to Christmas. Her brain lazily contemplated how nice it would be to have a white Christmas. A smile crept across her lips.

"What is so funny?" A stern voice came from above her. Sookie's eyes popped open, surprised. Quickly adjusting to the dark, her eyes made out the solid figure of a very familiar Viking. She was shocked to see, just over his right shoulder, that Pam was watching her with fascination. It was around about this time that Sookie also realised that she was naked. And chained to the bed.

A rush of arousal tore through her.

"Eric?" She asked, finding her voice. A harsh blow landed to her thigh, near the apex. Sookie gasped in pain and pleasure, her confusion showing on her face. "Eric?" She tried again. Another blow was delivered, open palmed, on her other thigh. There was a red welt left. Pam's fangs had dropped, glinting in the darkness. Sookie felt her heart rate kick up a notch.

She looked from one vampire to the other trying to decipher what was going on.

"What do you call me?" Eric demanded, his voice commanding and deep. It sent shivers through her. Sookie loved it when Eric dropped his voice to a growl.

"Uh…Eri-" She was cut off by a well aimed slap to her breast. Sookie groaned as it stung across her nipple. Her body recoiled from the pain, while at the same time she felt wetness flooding her. What was he doing to her?

"_What _do you call me?" Eric demanded again.

Sookie wracked her brain, desperately trying to think. Had Eric hinted that he wanted to play games? Their sex life was pretty amazing as it was. Was he getting bored with her? Was she not interesting enough for a century old vampire? What the _hell _did he want her to call him? She could think of a couple of choice words she could use. She'd be in her rights, too. Waking up to find herself nude and chained to the bed with two vampires standing over her made her stubborn streak rear it's head. She opened her mouth to sass him when she caught Eric's expression.

The Viking wore a mask of cool, calm, collectedness. He was exuding a dominant, commanding air. But his eyes showed his true self, and Sookie could see that he was putting on a character. It _was _a game. One that she wanted to play, if she didn't want to be bruised black and blue tomorrow. She found herself growing wetter as the illicitness of the whole situation sunk in. It felt positively wicked, wanton even, to be dominated by Eric and his Childe. Slowly she nodded.

"M…Master," she finally spoke, her voice soft and respectful. The corner of Eric's mouth twitched as he suppressed a smile. He had wondered if she would submit, or if it would prove to be too much for her to let go of her control for an evening.

"And what do you call Pam?" He moved slightly to the side, allowing Pam to move forward. The vampire looked gleeful. Her fangs were long, her lips pouted and a smirk settled on her features. In her hands she held a riding crop. Sookie gulped.

"Mistress?" This was said with a question, the word almost being swallowed as Sookie's wide eyes locked onto the riding crop. Was Pam really going to use that?

"Good." Eric's eyes dropped to Sookie's heaving chest and he licked his lips hungrily. It felt good to be in control of her again. "Now spread your legs." He commanded. Sookie blinked up at him. "Now!" He slapped her mound harshly. Sookie quivered under him, feeling as though she had just had a mini orgasm.

"You like it when I hit your cunt, do you?" Eric queried, a smirk in his voice. Sookie trembled. Eric hit her again. "Answer me."

"Y-yes!" Sookie cried, her body arching into the sting. Eric repeated his action.

"Yes, what?"

"Yes master," Sookie gasped, trying to gain control of her convulsing body.

"Very good." Eric allowed his hand to sooth the welts he had given her. He felt his cock twitch inside his jeans as he took in his brands on her. And her reaction to the pain aroused him to no end. Removing his hands, and enjoying the way Sookie's body arched after him, seeking out his touch, Eric moved aside for Pam.

"Look at you, kitten," the blonde vampire purred, leaning over Sookie. She reached down and took Sookie's nipple into her mouth, biting and drawing blood. Sookie cried out, arching upwards. Another flood of wetness soaked her, and the sheets. Sookie was having trouble breathing.

"Please…" she begged, not knowing herself what she was doing. She wasn't gay; her relationship with Eric was testimony to that. But Eric wanted her to do this, and he had primed her so that she would respond to Pam. And respond she did. She felt hot all over and her pulse was pounding in her ears. She couldn't imagine how it would sound to the vampires.

Pam bit harder before removing herself bodily from Sookie. She glared down at the heaving blonde, her eyes calculating, teasing.

"Please, what?" She asked, her voice cocky. Sookie almost cried out in frustration. Where they trying to kill her?

"Please, mistress." She said, dutifully. It felt absurd but she would do anything for Pam to touch her again. She felt so close to something really, really big and she wanted to fall over that cliff. With her hands bound above her head, there was no way she could find her release herself.

"Please, mistress, master. Fuck me!" Her voice was hoarse with need. Pam smirked and glanced at Eric. Both the vampires did their silent communication thing, leaving Sookie to writhe on the bed. She clamped her legs together, desperately trying to create the friction she so badly needed.

"Uh, uh, uh." Pam chastised, her strong hands grabbing Sookie's thighs and pulling them apart. She pinned them to the bed. "None of that, cupcake. You only get to come when we tell you."

Eric moved in then and put his lips to Sookie's dripping core. The blonde's hips jerked off the bed, her thighs fighting with Pam's strong hands to clamp around Eric's head. She could feel herself about to careen over the edge. Sensing this Eric pulled back. Sookie actually let out a scream of frustration, her body pulling viciously at her restraints.

"I don't think she has learnt to submit, yet." Pam said calmly to Eric. The two of them eyed Sookie as though she were a piece of meat. Sookie couldn't help the thought that she wished one of them would goddamn _eat her _already!

"Indeed. How do you suggest I teach her?" Eric's voice was almost playful, but his eyes were sharp. Sookie could see his cock outlined by the tight denim of his jeans. She wanted to feel him inside her.

"She has a smart mouth. I think it could be put to better uses." Pam eyed Sookie hungrily.

"That might work," Eric agreed. He reached down and slowly unbuttoned his jeans. Sookie's eyes widened hungrily, watching him work down the zipper. She felt her mouth flood with saliva as his large cock was freed from its confines. It sprang up and hit him in the stomach. Sookie's hands itched to hold him.

"Open your mouth." Eric demanded as he moved to the head of the bed. He knelt beside Sookie's head and held his cock in his hand. Sookie looked up at him before glancing at Pam. The female vampire was shedding her clothing. Sookie's eyes widened as she saw her nude form for the first time.

Harsh fingers pinched her nipple, drawing her attention back to the Viking above her.

"Now." Eric's tone was still playful, but firm. Sookie hastily opened her mouth. She wanted to taste him.

Eric moved his hips, teasing Sookie and ultimately himself, by allowing her to taste the head of his cock. Her lips wrapped around him eagerly, her tongue dipping into his slit and tasting the pre come there. She moaned around him, the vibrations making Eric's eyes roll closed. He slowly eased more of his throbbing, hard cock into her mouth.

Sookie could feel her clit throbbing as she tasted Eric. She wanted to take more of him, but he was controlling himself and only allowing her his tip. She could feel Pam move between her legs. She let out a startled gasp as the vampire licked her cunt deftly. Sookie's hips raised into Pam's eager mouth, allowing the vampire to taste her. She brought her fingers up to plunge them into her wetness.

Eric watched his childe eat out his mate before concentrating on getting Sookie to take all of him. She was moaning and writhing and her tongue was doing wicked things to his shaft. He pushed forward, moving until his head hit the back of her throat.

"Swallow me." He commanded. Sookie relaxed her throat as best she could. Eric pushed forward again. Sookie gagged, pulling back. Eric growled and reached down to take her chin in his hand. He leant forward and looked into her eyes.

"I said swallow me." He growled, his voice harsh. Sookie felt her excitement growing. The things Pam was doing to her certainly weren't helping her brain to focus. She nodded and opened her mouth to him dutifully. Eric grinned.

Positioning himself again he thrust into her eager mouth and this time felt his shaft slide down her throat. Sookie swallowed around him.

"That's it," Eric all but groaned. "Suck my cock." He thrust into her mouth with growing haste, knowing that she could take him. "That's what you are, dear Sookie. A whore. A cock sucking whore. _My _whore." He continued to thrust, his hand coming down to tweak her nipples harshly. Sookie's tongue caressed the base of his shaft, teasing him and causing his balls to tighten.

"I'm going to come." He warned. Sookie's huge eyes looked up at him as she sucked his cock. Eric twitched inside her mouth. As he felt his orgasm explode he withdrew from the wetness of her mouth. Taking his cock in hand he came across her face and then her chest in long spurts. Sookie moaned as she watched his release and felt its coolness landing on her.

Her attention was very quickly diverted as Pam bit into her thigh. Eyes darting down, she saw that the other vampire wasn't taking kindly to being ignored. Her hands were tight on the tops of Sookie's thighs and as she pulled back Sookie's blood glinted on her fangs.

"Do you think she has learnt her lesson?" Pam asked Eric, her dark eyes still holding Sookie's gaze. Sookie shivered under her scrutiny.

"It is hard to say," Eric said softly, his release making his head feel light. "Perhaps you could enforce it some more." He leant back, his hand fondling his still semi hard cock. Seeing Sookie splayed out for Pam was going to be his undoing. His arousal was growing again.

Pam smirked and moved away from Sookie's thighs. Climbing up the bed Pam licked Eric's come off of Sookie's chest. She smirked up at the telepath. Rising, she straddled Sookie's face, forcing her to taste her own gleaming pussy. Sookie jerked in shock. She hadn't expected this.

"You're my whore now," Pam teased, pushing her cunt against Sookie's mouth. Sookie had no choice but to open her lips and taste her. Dipping her tongue into Pam's folds, she found herself moaning. This was far more erotic than she had ever imagined. Eagerly she thrust her tongue into Pam, her hips matching the rhythm of Pam's.

Eric watched his child fuck Sookie's face. His cock had stiffened again painfully. He wanted to take her. Moving behind Pam he caressed his Childe's body, his fingers trailing over her breasts, teasing her nipples before dipping into her wetness. He felt Sookie's tongue there. He worked Pam to the rhythm that Sookie set.

Feeling Pam begin to clench around his digits, Eric buried his fangs in her neck. He reached around offered her his wrist. Eagerly biting it, Pam careened into her orgasm, drawing deeply on Eric's rich blood.

Regaining herself, Pam slid to the side of the bed. She lay there and watched Eric as he mounted Sookie. Slinging her legs over his shoulders, Eric stared down at the diminutive blonde.

"Do you want me to fuck you?" He asked eagerly.

"Yes, master. Please." Sookie writhed against him. Eric smiled and positioned his cock at her entrance. His previous release still glistened against her skin. He rubbed it with his thumb, massaging it into her flesh. With a sharp thrust he buried himself in her. They both groaned at the contact.

"Do you like that? Do you like the feel of my cock inside your cunt? Filling you?"

"Yes, master! Oh god yes!"

"Your pussy is so sweet wrapped around me. So tight. I'm going to fuck you." Eric groaned as his hips thrust with growing insistency. He leant forward to capture her lips in a punishing kiss. He could taste Pam there, her sweet release glistening on Sookie's swollen lips. His hips thrust harder. At this angle his pelvic bone was rubbing against Sookie's clit and he could feel her muscles clenching around him, milking him, bringing him closer to a second release. He growled.

Licking her neck he bit into her neck roughly, and her blood bubbled and flowed into his mouth. Sookie moaned, pushing her neck further into his fangs. Her pussy clenched around him, causing Eric to come. His hips bruised hers as he shot his release deep into her. He could feel Sookie about to topple and pulled away.

Sookie's groan nearly made him come back to her. She looked up at him with huge eyes, desperate and pleading. Her hips continued to thrust uncontrollably, seeking out his cock. Eric smirked down at her.

"Master, please." She begged, her hands pulling at her restraints. She was begging him. Eric felt a new wave of power at this. He grinned.

"You want my cock?" He taunted. "Or do you want release?"

"Both. Master. Please." Sookie was gasping. She couldn't form sentences anymore. Beside her Pam was fingering herself intently, her blue eyes on Sookie and Eric. Her fangs were gleaming and there was a trickle of blood down her chin where she had bitten her lip.

"Should I give her release, then?" Eric asked Pam, enjoying the sight of his Childe pleasuring herself.

"I think she has learnt her lesson." Pam spoke calmly, despite what she was doing to herself. She wanted to see Sookie come.

"I think she might have." Eric conceded, smiling down at Sookie. His fingers sought out her nubbin. Sookie immediately pressed into his hand, seeking out the pressure. She was desperate for release. Eric's long fingers dipped into her wetness, drawing it out and spreading it across her clit.

"I want to see you come." He said calmly. "Now." He smirked at her and twisted her clit harshly. Sookie cried out as a powerful orgasm washed over her and she flooded with wetness. It seeped onto Eric's hand, onto the sheets. She gasped for breath. Beside them Pam moaned out her orgasm as she brought herself to release.

They lay there, in silence, for a long time. Sookie's harsh breaths the only sound. As they gradually slowed and she managed to open her eyes, the reality of the situation hit Sookie.

"What was that all about?" She asked, glancing at Eric. The Viking moved slowly, gracefully, and unbound her from the bed head. He didn't speak for a long time. Sookie wondered if he was ignoring her.

Finally he looked into her eyes.

"I owed Pam a Christmas present."

**There you have it. Not my usual style, that's for sure. Hope it was pleasurable! LOL! Please let me know what you think. Only four days of Christmas to go! I better get some more pairings happening! I was thinking a Sookie/Eric/Bill or an Eric/Bill. **


End file.
